Wilful Fortnight
by Little Donkey
Summary: Sequel to Winter Month. Fifty-five days, Mio realises, is a long time.


**Title**: Wilful Fortnight**  
Pairing(s)**: Mio/Ritsu**  
Rating**: M**  
Summary**: Sequel to Winter Month. Fifty-five days, Mio realises, is a long time.**  
Notes**: This fic started because I find writing a horny Mio hilariously funny. (Believe it! *cough*) Is my sense of humour that weird? Which reminds me…**  
Warning**: Some bad attempts at humour. They're so transient I didn't even consider in adding it as a second genre. Just expect lots and _lots_ of fluff. I mean it, there's a LOT. Oh, and awkwardness. Do expect the awkwardness. So! If you're looking for a hardcore M fic—just click the 'back' button/press the backspace button and look elsewhere. Ta.

Once again, thank you very much for beta-ing this, RtDK.

ooooo

Fifty-five days.

It's been fifty-five days and they haven't done anything, Mio realises.

Actually, she's probably stretching it and exaggerating when she means 'anything'. There's been some fondling and they've kissed countless times, and Mio's certain that seventy-percent of those kisses involved a lot of tongue work.

But that's it.

"What'd you say, Mio-chan?"

Mio looks up from her bass guitar to a confuddled Hirasawa Yui. She realises she must've spoken aloud. "Nothing! It's nothing Yui," Mio replies, laughing lightly and feeling like a fool. She then starts and adds quickly, "Wait, did I say much?"

Azusa steps into her vision and gives her a concerned look. "If I heard right, you said something like 'that's it'."

Mio breathes out in relief. She feels a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looks up and sees its owner, Tsumugi. "Was the practice not…?" she asks, leaving the line hanging.

"Eh?" Mio shakes her head and replies in a rush, "No, no. It's not that. Practice was good."

"Is it just me," Ritsu asks from her seat behind the drum set, "or is Mio the one that's slacking off this time?"

Yui looks at Ritsu and then at Mio. She tilts her head to the side. "You know, Ricchan's right," she says. "Are you okay, Mio-chan?"

Mio refuses to let her cheeks warm as she looks down at her bass. "I said it's nothing," she insists. She looks back up and catches Ritsu's impish eyes. "What?" she asks.

Ritsu shrugs. "Nothing," she replies, almost mockingly.

Mio frowns. She notes how Ritsu's slouching and revealing skin below her neckline and she tries not to stare too obviously.

ooo

The next day, after their gig and celebration, Mio drags a mildly inebriated Ritsu from their local station.

Ritsu will sometimes fall into random fits of giggles, causing Mio to roll her eyes and look away. But it only lasts for a short moment, because Ritsu's wearing a top that's more revealing than usual tonight, and she has never liked being ignored. It works especially well when she sneaks a hand around Mio's waist, pulls her close and whispers in her ear, "Let's go to your house."

Mio's parents are away for the night.

Heart hammering away, Mio is only able to nod in agreement. She tries to breathe as she snatches Ritsu's hand and leads the way. Ritsu continues to find amusement in nothing and Mio's mind goes blank.

Hands shaking as she unlocks the door to her house, Mio swallows. She glances at Ritsu and considers.

"Hn?"

Mio realises that Ritsu's looking at her. "Eh?"

"Can't open the door?"

"Eh? No, no, it's not that. I … it's nothing."

Ritsu grins.

Mio swallows again and shifts uncomfortably. She goes back to fiddling with the door lock. Ritsu only drank a couple of cans tonight. It should be fine.

After Mio's finally unlocked the door, Ritsu stumbles into the house, kicks off her shoes and runs for the stairs. Deciding she'd wake up early tomorrow, Mio also kicks off her shoes and follows Ritsu. By the time she's reached the second floor, her heart is louder than the drummer.

Ritsu's already inside her room. Mio holds her breath, hoping that will calm the pounding in her ears, as she closes the door and locks it. She's pulled to the bed. They fall short, landing at the edge of the mattress, when Ritsu trips over.

Ritsu scoots back as Mio pushes herself up. Ritsu smiles in apology. Mio takes that chance to press their lips together. She swallows Ritsu's laughter and quickly slips her tongue into her mouth. Her neck's straining so she slides up until she can fully cover Ritsu's body with hers.

There's the bitter taste of beer. Mio tries her best to ignore that. She can feel Ritsu's hand resting on her waist and she waits for it to go lower. But it's as if Ritsu read her mind. Because in true Ritsu fashion, the hand goes higher and higher and tangles itself with her hair.

Mio mentally groans and is about to consider reaching for Ritsu's hand and guiding it where it should be. But Ritsu's pulling back, and she pecks on Mio's nose before she promptly falls asleep.

Mio blinks, stares at Ritsu's sleeping face for a long moment, and sighs. She flops on her side, places a lingering kiss on Ritsu's forehead and snuggles closer.

She falls asleep and doesn't notice the blankets wrapping around her.

ooo

Mio loses interest on the fifty-seventh day. Because she's a woman, she has to suffer from the monthly curse. It's ironic because she has a habit of cursing more often during this whole period. Most of the cursing is targeted at an unfortunate Tainaka Ritsu.

"Damnit, Ritsu! What the hell are you doing? !"

Ritsu pulls back from Mio's neck and looks at her innocently. "What?"

Mio glares and lightly rubs the skin where Ritsu's been sucking on. "There's no mark, is there?"

Ritsu frowns. "Not really."

Mio stops rubbing and blinks. "Really?"

"It looks nice, being all purplish-red and—ow!" Ritsu yelps. It's her turn to rub on a patch of bruising skin. "Gee, Mio! That really hurt. What's up with you?"

Mio's disgruntled face is immediately replaced by a worried one. She fusses over Ritsu until she hears laughter.

There's another yelp of pain.

ooo

Ritsu's hands are pressing against Mio's abdomen on the fifty-eighth day. Mio's suffering from terrible cramps. So she lies on the bed with her back against Ritsu, trying to be content and comfortable.

Mio hears snoring over her shoulder and she smiles. Soon she's nodding off and lets sleep overtake her.

ooo

On the fifty-ninth, Ritsu goes back to university for another semester.

Mio's commences tomorrow, so she uses today to prepare. She buys new stationery from the convenience store and visits the pharmacy to stock up on personal supplies. It's at the latter destination that she stops, thinks and decides to browse about a bit longer.

But she's circled around the place for the fourth time and still can't find the item she's looking for. So she gives up and heads for home.

At home, she turns on her laptop and researches on said item on the internet. She soon finds herself side-tracked.

Four hours later, she's deleting her internet history, cookies and temporary files. All the while, she curses her curiosity and heightened hormones.

ooo

"Akiyama?"

Mio jolts a little from her seat and searches for the source of voice. It's her classmate beside her. "Oh, Honda," she says, a bit out of breath. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Not really," Honda Nagae replies. Her eyes flick to the textbook in front of Mio, to Mio, then back at the text. "Are you okay?"

Mio blinks. "Yes, I'm okay. Why do you ask?"

Nagae continues to stare at the text. "Well," she says slowly, "you've been on the same page for the past half hour."

Mio finally looks at her textbook. "Oh," she says.

"Is the preface that interesting?"

"Um," Mio starts reading the lines of her text for the first time, "it's a bit enlightening."

"Uh huh…." Nagae nods, obviously disbelieving her.

Mio turns over a bundle of pages, revealing the textbook to be filled with diagrams and bright colours. There's a Venn diagram on one page, and Mio stops herself from substituting it with something else. Barely. No pun intended, of course.

Nagae suddenly gasps. "…Oh, my."

Mio whips around with panic in her eyes. "What?" she asks hastily. "What is it?"

Nagae's blinking and gaping. She moves her head to the side and continues to stare at Mio.

Mio shrinks back, feeling enormously self-conscious. "What is it?" she repeats.

"There's a mark on your neck."

Mio's eyes widen. She inhales sharply and immediately covers her neck with a hand. "I-it's just a mosquito bite," she tries feebly.

Nagae's face is incredulous. "Your reaction just gave it away, Akiyama. And that doesn't look like a mosquito bite at all."

Mio stutters for another excuse.

"I thought you said you don't have a boyfriend," Nagae says.

"I don't—I mean, um…."

A smirk slides onto Nagae's face. "Aww, you don't have to be so shy about it."

Mio stays silent.

The smirk fades and Nagae starts to look serious. "Is that why you didn't want to go to a mixer? You could've just told us the truth, you know," she says.

Mio avoids Nagae's sympathetic gaze. This is a good chance. She just needs to affirm since she _is_ technically unavailable, but she finds herself unable to speak.

"It's okay," Nagae continues. "We won't ask you again."

Mio responds with a weak smile.

Nagae turns back to her own textbook. "Wonder what he looks like."

Mio also turns back to her text. She doesn't answer.

ooo

Mio stares out of the train window and doesn't see the passing scenery. It's been sixty-one days and she finds herself cursing her biological clock, something she's never thought she'd do.

She closes her eyes and allows her mind to drift off, catching fragments of a dream. Images flitter by. Images of roaming hands, amber eyes, cheeky grins and the feel of warm skin, she focuses on them and imagines.

When she steps off the train, she hides a grimace. She glances around her self-consciously, arranges the scarf around her neck and makes the uncomfortable walk to her campus.

She hardly sat down when Sonada Yoshie appears at her desk with a foreboding smile.

"Hey, Akiyama!"

Mio opens her bag and pulls out a textbook. She places it in front of her and flips it open, hoping that will show that she'd like to be alone. "Hi, Sonada."

Yoshie pulls out the chair and sits down. "How are you?"

Mio forces a smile and flicks her eyes to the text. "I'm good. How about you?"

"Great!" Yoshie replies, leaning forward and placing an arm on Mio's desk. "Anyway. Heard that you've got a boyfriend—and don't deny it. S'okay though. We won't ask you to go to a mixer anymore. Aren't you glad?"

Mio moves uncomfortably in her seat and flips over a page. "Um, thanks," she manages to say.

"Man, you're really shy! No wonder he had to do that. Someone could just come by and snatch you away."

Mio looks up. "Do what?"

"You know, that."

"Um…."

Groaning, Yoshie throws her hands in the air. "What's that on your neck then?" she asks.

Mio looks back down and hopes feigning ignorance will do the job. "It's a scarf," she deadpans.

Yoshie doesn't fall for it. "I mean _under _it," she says, laughing. "It's a hickey, right? It's too hot to wear a scarf!"

An unbidden blush runs across Mio's face. She keeps her head down and continues to read. "It's not that hot," she says weakly.

"Really? Fine, take off your scarf for a sec and lemme see."

Mio doesn't respond.

"See," Yoshie says smugly. There's silence for a moment before she pipes up again. "Hey, let us meet him."

Mio plays the corner of a page, formulating an answer. "He's … busy," she replies finally. A curt reason should do.

Yoshie raises an eyebrow. "Can't be that busy."

"We have a ba—other stuff to do besides uni."

"Oh really? What kinda stuff?"

"Stuff."

"Huuh … One day, then! Anyway. I'll see you later, Akiyama. Need to find another girl for the mixer tonight."

Mio looks up and perfunctorily waves farewell.

ooo

_"Is there anything you need to ask me?" _Tsumugi asks.

_How perceptive as always_, Mio thinks. Then again, she's been going through all the general topics with the blonde for the past half hour. Their calls usually end by now. "It's kind of hard to bring this up, but, um…."

_"Is it about Ricchan?"_

"Kind of … actually, yes, it is."

_"…Is it a relationship problem?"_

"No."

There's a muffled, relieved sigh on the other line. _"That's good."_

"…I think."

_"Pardon?"_

"It's just. We … we haven't, you know, done much."

_"Done much…? Oh!"_

Mio feels her ears and neck go ablaze. It's fortunate that Tsumugi is quick and saves her from further explanation. "Geez, this is embarrassing…."

_" … Is Ricchan coming over soon?"_

"Yeah, she is."

_"You might need to take off your bra beforehand."_

The heat spreads onto Mio's cheeks. "Sorry?" she splutters, "Beforehand?"

_"Yes. Before Ricchan meets you. So it's more accessible for her."_

Mio considers asking Tsumugi how she knew about this. She ultimately decides not to. "Oh. Okay. I'll … I'll keep that in mind."

_"When is she visiting?"_

"Any minute now."

_"I guess I should get going then. Good luck, Mio-chan."_

"Yeah. Um, thanks, Mugi. Bye."

_"Bye."_

Mio tries not to feel tremendously foolish as she puts the phone down and quickly slips the bra off. She hears a knock from the front door and she dumps it into a random drawer before she runs downstairs. Half-way down, and Mio is reminded on how endowed she is. She crosses an arm over her chest.

"Hey!" Ritsu greets when she steps inside. She then squats and pulls off her shoes. Mio stares for a moment, looks away and fixes her eyes onto the nearest wall. Ritsu's wearing only a shirt and hair band above her waistline.

"Got anything to watch?" Ritsu asks, standing up. "Uni's killing me! There're too many textbooks to read! And there's this lecturer that just drones on, and on, and _on _… argh."

Mio hides a smile and faces her. "Don't tell me you're already skipping?"

"What? No. I don't skip on the first week."

"That's reassuring…."

"So, anything to watch?"

"We've watched all the dramas I have already."

Ritsu twists her mouth. "Damn. There has to be something on TV," she says, making for Mio's room.

Mio follows her and blanks out her mind deliberately. She makes a beeline to the TV as soon as they enter.

The TV doesn't blink to life. Mio frowns. She shifts the cabinet away from the wall and looks over. The plug isn't connected properly. She reaches for it until a thought hits her, leaving it alone. She pushes the cabinet back.

"Mio … You're not wearing a bra, are you?"

Mio flushes and instantly straightens up. "…It's hot today," she mumbles. "And it bothers me. It's too constricting."

"Yeah, you do have pretty big boobs."

"Shut up."

"Is the TV working?"

Mio presses the button again. Predictably the TV stays dark.

"Uh oh," Ritsu says ominously, "you broke it didn't you?"

Mio shakes her head. "No, it's a recurring problem. I'll get Dad to fix it later."

"Oh yeah, both of your parents are out, huh."

Mio sits next to Ritsu and nods. Ritsu grins. Mio looks down and picks on the green mat beneath them. She searches for a topic.

"Oh," Ritsu starts, "forgot to say. I need to go in a few hours."

Mio looks up. "Eh? Why?"

Ritsu scratches the back of her head. "Mum wants to teach me how to cook dinner tonight…."

Mio bites her lip. It hurts.

Ritsu glares at her. "If you want to laugh, just laugh," she growls.

"You'll still sulk if I did."

"I'm not sulking."

"Sure you're not."

"I'm not!"

Ritsu's narrowed eyes are fiery and she's frowning in the way that makes laughter hiccup out of Mio's mouth.

The frown somehow deepens.

"You're so cute," Mio slips out.

Ritsu's face twists and reddens, saving Mio from reacting the same. Ritsu recovers quickly and smirks. "That has got to be the first time you told me that," she remarks, earning an eyebrow raise. "I'll congratulate you by letting you kiss me," she adds whilst puckering her lips.

Mio playfully shoves Ritsu's cheek to one side and laughs. "Idiot."

Ritsu laughs along with her. "How's uni for you then? Stopped missing me so much?"

"It's alright," Mio starts. A recollection suddenly occurs to her. "Oh, and a few people at uni want to meet you…."

"D'aw, you could've said you did miss—wait," Ritsu pauses and seems to think over Mio's words. "Meet me? Seriously? !"

Mio blinks at Ritsu's excitement. "Yeah. They—"

Ritsu darts forward and grabs Mio's hands. "Cool! Let's meet them."

"Eh? !"

"…What?"

Mio looks down at their hands and then back at Ritsu's expectant face. "Wouldn't they … you know."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Mio glances to the side. "You know," she mutters.

Ritsu blinks. "Uh, they _do_ know I'm a girl, right?"

"No."

"Oh. Oh, I thought … uh."

"Thought I … came out?"

"Yeah."

"Ah."

Mio swallows as the silence stretches.

"Shizuka knows about us," Ritsu says suddenly.

Mio's jaw drops. "She does? !"

"She's been teasing me about you for months! I can't really deny it still, can I?"

Mio stares at her. "Months? You mean…."

Something Mio can't name flickers across Ritsu's face. "Mean what?"

"Before we … got together?"

"Yeah."

Guilt settles in Mio's stomach. "I'm sorry."

"Huh? Why are you sorry?"

"For being an idiot," Mio mumbles, "and hurting you."

"What? Hey, that's all in the past!" Ritsu says, laughing. "Don't worry about it."

But Mio sees that the grin doesn't quite reach ear to ear. She gently squeezes Ritsu's hands. "I love you," Mio whispers.

The skin around Ritsu's eyes wrinkles. "Love you, too."

Mio moves closer. She lays a freed hand on Ritsu's shoulder and, using it as leverage, presses her lips on Ritsu's forehead. She hears a giggle and leans back.

"You're such a sap, Mio," Ritsu remarks.

"And you're a closet sap."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"I'm not!"

"Ritsu, you watch dramas with me."

"'Cause they're funny."

"You cried in the last episode we watched."

Ritsu's eyebrows are contracted. "I did not!"

"Yes you did. Don't think I didn't notice."

"Must be your imagination. I mean, you were bawling!"

Mio ignores the stab. "You wiped your eyes a few times. You even left 'for the lavatory' as soon as the episode ended."

"There was an eyelash in my eye."

"That's the worst lie I'd ever heard from you."

"I had my period."

Mio's smirking now. "You admitted it."

"I gave a reason."

"But you still cried."

"So what? It was only a few tears. You used up the whole tissue box!"

"Actually, no, that was because of you. Since you spilled coke all over the carpet."

Ritsu's eyes are now narrowed. She then dives forward, almost crushing Mio's nose, for a kiss.

"Hey!" Mio yelps, her arms flung behind her so she doesn't fall, "Watch it!"

Ritsu simply grins and tilts her head to the side before kissing her again. Mio grabbles at the ground, trying to find a good spot to support herself. Something moist is against her mouth. She parts her lips, allowing Ritsu to do something that never fails in making her press closer, choke back a moan and her limbs to go weak.

Mio falls. Ritsu lands on top of her, teeth clashes against teeth and Mio grimaces. She breaks the kiss, pushes herself upright and pulls Ritsu to her feet and to the bed. Ritsu gives her a questioning look as they lay back down.

"Softer," is all Mio says before she leans in.

She feels Ritsu's arms shake and she notes that there's a noticeable gap between them. She slips a hand behind Ritsu's neck and gently pushes her down. Ritsu stubbornly stays where she is. Mio frowns. She moves her hand to rest on Ritsu's waist. She tries to pull Ritsu closer to her. When she fails again, her patience wanes and her hand slides across and under Ritsu's shirt. It lays against a tensed stomach. It crawls lower, and there's the rough material of denim shorts, lower, and it brushes against a thigh.

Ritsu pulls away.

Mio stills. "Ritsu?"

Ritsu looks down. She looks back up and grins.

Mio blushes, tries to roll her eyes and moves her hand away.

"Wait!" Ritsu grabs Mio's hand. She then seems to reconsider and lets it go.

Mio lets her hand fall onto the bed. "What's wrong?" she asks.

Ritsu stares at Mio and asks back, "Are you actually ready?"

Mio blinks at the serious tone.

"'Cause you don't need to force yourself," Ritsu continues, "I can wait."

Mio takes in Ritsu's appearance. From her red cheeks, dark eyes and parted lips. "Are you sure you can?" Mio asks.

Ritsu averts her eyes. "Uh, yeah. Of course I can."

"But it's been sixty-two days," Mio says without thinking. She instantly blushes.

Ritsu looks back and blinks. "You were counting?"

It's Mio's turn to avert her eyes. "Who wouldn't count…?" she mumbles, shifting awkwardly. She thinks back to what she said and adds, "Do you want me to not know when we're together for a year? Is that what you're implying?"

"Don't you just need to remember the date, then?"

Mio's brow furrows. "Fine," she tries to ground out, feeling incredibly childish, "I won't count then."

When Ritsu doesn't reply for a while, Mio looks back at her. She seems to be in deep thought. "Ritsu?"

Ritsu still doesn't reply.

"Ritsu!"

"Huh? What?"

"Is something wrong?"

Ritsu moves to the side and flops onto the bed. She sighs against a pillow, muttering something.

"I can't hear you."

Ritsu lifts her head up. "I said I was counting too."

Mio blinks. A lot. "You were?"

"Okay, just the weeks. But yeah, I counted."

Mio frowns and hopes she's not pouting. "Why didn't you do anything then?" she asks.

Ritsu hides her face with the pillow again. Mio hears another muffled mutter. She moves closer and nudges Ritsu's shoulder. "Ritsu?"

Ritsu shifts and peeks out with one eye. "Hn?"

"Why didn't you do anything?"

The eye closes and hides. "I was scared you'd think we were moving too fast," she mumbles.

Mio blinks again. Moving too fast? She recalls all the other times they've went this far and stopped.

A smile blossoms on Mio's face. She leans in and presses a lingering kiss on Ritsu's brow. "I'm ready," she whispers.

Ritsu's eyes finally open and she stares. "Really…?"

Mio nods, blushing.

Ritsu's mouth curves into a nervous smile. She doesn't do anything else until Mio leans over and kisses her. Thrice. Each one lasting longer than the previous. Ritsu eventually responds and Mio moves her hand again.

When she has unfastened the shorts zipper, Mio pulls away from the kiss and glances down. Ritsu quickly leans in for another, muttering something under her breath. Mio catches the words, listens to her and doesn't look. She's seen it before.

She feels cotton under her fingers and she pushes the fabric down, touching warm, clammy skin. Ritsu's tongue stops moving against hers and Mio stills. After a short moment, Ritsu tilts her head and continues. Mio's hand moves again. She slowly reaches lower until she feels a swollen nub of muscle. She rubs it gently.

Ritsu gasps a little around her tongue and Mio, taking it that she's doing it right, continues. But soon Ritsu's muttering again between each kiss, and Mio has to strain her ears. She still can't catch any coherent words. Another muttering later, Ritsu seems to have given up in communicating to her verbally. She covers Mio's hand with her own and guides her. Mio follows. She maps each spot and spreads her fingers further, trying to access as many of them as possible.

Ritsu's finally arching against her hand and her kisses are growing sloppier. Mio quickens her movements and ignores the growing ache. There's another gasp against her tongue. Opening her eyes, Mio looks at Ritsu. Her eyes are clenched shut. Her brow is creased and sometimes a whimper will escape from her.

Ritsu's hips push closer. But Mio's hand is already weary. She's slowing down. Her fingers are slipping from where Ritsu guided her and she's not whimpering anymore. Mio unwillingly stops. Ritsu's eyes flutter open and she blinks, revealing eyes that don't look quite amber.

Mio averts her eyes and tries to hide how ashamed she's feeling.

"Why did you stop?" Ritsu whispers hoarsely.

Mio half turns and smothers her flushed face with the pillow. "My hand's tired," she mumbles.

She feels a kiss on her temple and she moves to look at Ritsu. She's smiling. "It's okay."

"It's not okay."

There's another kiss and Ritsu's hand is suddenly in between her legs. "It is okay. It felt really good."

Mio bites her bottom lip and unconsciously shifts. "Really?" she asks doubtfully.

Ritsu's grinning now. "Uh huh, felt great. So don't worry."

Mio opens her mouth to rebut. But Ritsu moves in to kiss her on the mouth this time, effectively silencing her. Silenced and distracted, for Ritsu's tongue slides slowly against hers, teasing her. Mio closes her eyes tightly. She feels a light touch along the crease above her thigh and she presses closer.

Ritsu's fingers continue to ghost over sensitive skin. Mio presses closer again, and the fingers dances away. Mio peeks out with one eye and sees the amusement on Ritsu's face. She mentally groans and considers speaking up. But she knows how out of breath she'd sound so she doesn't. She searches for the outline of Ritsu's hand, covers it and nudges it towards her. There's a grin against her mouth.

"Shut up," Mio mutters, quite coherently, thankfully. She smothers Ritsu's laughter.

Ritsu stops teasing and starts to rub. Mio gasps. She kisses harder, hoping Ritsu didn't hear her. She knows she's heard when she's teased again. Mio pulls back from Ritsu's mouth, tenses and stops a whine from spilling out. The teasing continues. Mio thrusts her hips forward. She's been aching for a long while and she hopes the other girl will get the message.

Judging from the surprised sound when the fingers finally delve lower, Ritsu did. Mio covers Ritsu's mouth again and lets her eyes flutter to a close. The aching fades away.

Ritsu's touching is full of bold strokes and quick rubs and Mio holds back a whimper when she feels her inside. The movements quicken. A long moment later, Mio arches against her and tenses, feeling how close she is.

Ritsu suddenly slows down. The pounding within Mio's chest mirrors her and Mio opens her eyes to see a sheepish Ritsu stare back.

"You're right," Ritsu says in embarrassment, snuggling her head against Mio's neck. "My hand's tired. Sorry."

Mio smiles and shakes her head. "Just feel, right?"

She hears and feels an incomprehensible noise against her throat. A soft kiss follows after. The smile grows and Mio sneaks her arms around Ritsu to pull her close.

She's startled when she feels her shirt graze against her skin and a warm hand on her stomach. Moist fingers trace her bellybutton before they travel higher and higher until they meet a breast. They begin to fondle it.

Mio breathes out sharply but doesn't move. It's when the fingers start to circle around a nipple does she pull away, flushing.

"Mio?"

Mio licks her lips and hides her face. "Feel," she mumbles, willing the returning ache to ebb, "Not tease, Ritsu."

"Same thing."

Mio looks up. "How's it the same?"

"Still feels good, right?"

Mio purses her lips and doesn't answer. Another tingle of discomfort and pleasure is felt when Ritsu moves her fingers again. Mio grabs them and glares at Ritsu. Weakly.

There's a snigger. Ritsu's hand moves away and rests on the small of her back. In afterthought, she snuggles closer and sighs contently.

They lay there for another several moments before Mio moves. She lowers her head and finds Ritsu's mouth.

Another snigger is sounded from Ritsu. "Never get tired with this, huh?" Ritsu manages to say.

Mio pulls back and stares. "Hm? What did you say?"

"Kissing. You're never tired with it."

Mio pales a little. "You don't like it?"

Ritsu laughs and gives her a quick kiss. "Of course I like it!"

The rest of the kisses are just lips against lips. On the last Ritsu speaks up, and Mio feels more than hears her. "Nap?"

"Yeah … that sounds good."

"'Kay." Ritsu sits up, pulls off her shirt and hair band and settles back down. She then tugs at the hem of Mio's shirt.

Since she's too busy looking at Ritsu's chest, Mio doesn't notice the tugging. It's when it grows insistent does she look at Ritsu's face and says, "Eh?"

"Don't make me say it."

Mio notes the red on Ritsu's cheeks. "Are you actually … blushing?"

"No! It's just 'cause you'd hit me if I said it." She pauses. "Oh, who cares? Take off your shirt. I wanna see your boobs."

Mio's hand flings up immediately. Seeing the smirk on Ritsu's face, she grudgingly puts it down. "Turn the other way."

"What?"

"Turn the other way."

"Why? It's only me! And I already—"

"Turn around!"

"Okay, okay."

After Ritsu's turned around, Mio sits up and complies her request. When done, she settles back down, covers her breasts with an arm and taps on Ritsu's shoulder.

Ritsu starts laughing when she turns around. "Don't hide them!" She nudges Mio's arm away and stares, her eyes travelling from head to stomach.

"Beautiful. This is what I want to wake up to."

Mio feels her ears burn painfully. "Ehh? Don't say such embarrassing things!"

Ritsu grins. "You are beautiful though."

Mio turns her face away. "You sound as if it's the first time you've seen me like this."

"Huh? Like this? You mean at public baths and that?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't look at you."

Before Mio can think over what Ritsu said, she's hugged closely. Skin against skin. She feels Ritsu's thundering heart and giggles.

"What?" Ritsu asks.

"Nothing."

"You know, it's been a long time since we went to one."

"A public bath?"

"Uh huh."

"We'll probably go during winter."

"Hn … yeah."

"Going to sleep now?"

"Uh huh … wake me up in two hours."

"Okay." Mio reaches over for her phone, sets the alarm and wraps her arm around Ritsu's waist. She lets herself fall into easy slumber.

ooo

Mio opens her eyes and wonders, with a bit of panic, where she is. When her eyes focus and she sees Ritsu, she relaxes. There's an insistent buzz and Mio turns her head and watches her phone lighting up and tittering on the table. She turns it off and looks over.

Ritsu's long fringe is covering her face. Mio brushes and hooks it over an ear. A few strands stubbornly fly back but Mio leaves it alone and just looks. For once she's able to look and not receive an ominous grin and it's peaceful and…

_Beautiful._

Mio moves her hand again. It hovers over Ritsu's cheek and hesitates, wondering if she should let her sleep for a few more minutes. She remembers how Ritsu's mother would often reprimand her for her tardiness and decides.

It's when Mio has shaken her shoulder for the third time does Ritsu's eyes flutter open. She yawns without covering her mouth and blinks.

"Hey," Mio says.

"Hey yourself."

"It's been two hours."

Ritsu blinks again. "What? Wait, already? !"

"Yup."

Ritsu snuggles closer. "But you're so warm."

"It's hotter outside."

"You know what I mean."

Mio smiles. "You really are a closet sap."

"Shut up."

"When are you supposed to be home?"

"Around seven?"

Mio checks the time. "It's 6:50 right now."

"Shit!" Ritsu jumps up and darts her eyes around the room. She pulls her shirt over her head and slides her hair back. "Gotta go then," she says, moving off the bed.

"Ritsu."

"Hn?"

Mio waves her over.

"What?" Ritsu asks as she climbs onto the bed again.

Mio hastily sits up and pulls Ritsu in for a quick kiss.

Ritsu blinks at her and grins. "Gee, Mio. Could have just said you wanted one."

"Shut—" Ritsu cuts her off with another one.

"Okay, gotta go now."

"Remember tomorrow's practice!"

"Oh yeah! See ya at Mugi's then."

"Yeah. See you."

ooo

Mio flicks open the textbook and starts to peruse the first page of her readings. She has hardly read past the first paragraph when her phone starts to ring. She checks the call ID and the time.

"Ritsu? Aren't you supposed to be cooking?"

_"Waiting for the thinga-ma-jiggy to boil. Anyway, you said how many days?"_

"Eh?"

_"How many days have we been together?"_

"Sixty-two."

_"Okay."_

"Why?"

_"You said your parents won't be home next Saturday, right?"_

"Yeah, I did." Mio blinks and repeats, "Why?"

_"Uhh, I'll tell you on the day."_

Mio raises an eyebrow.

_"Okay, Mum's calling for me. Gotta go."_

After they hang up, Mio looks at the calendar.

Seven days until then, she notes.

She goes back to perusing her textbook. It's when her mind calculates how many days it would be at that particular date does she stop again.

It's another restless night.

ooooo

_End_

A/N: I just realised how I usually write fics that are in Mio's POV in present tense and the others (Ritsu) in past. Shouldn't it be the opposite? Lol. I also re-checked those little scenes where you see Mio's room and argh, WHERE IS THE BED? I'm beginning to think she sleeps in a futon now. Just move the low table aside and use that space for that. Anyway, pretend she has a bed in all my fics, alright? Makes my editing life easier.

Seems like I made Mio and Ritsu have a thing with awkward first times, aye? I mean, their first meeting (which is completely canon, BTW), their first mutual kiss (not so canon … maybe, damn you kakifly for hiding that scene in ch 42) and then this. :3

Oh, and the mysterious item Mio was trying to find? Probably a dental dam. I know you have to ask for them over the counter in some pharmacies around the world. How daunting. Anyway, many apologies if you can't look at a Venn diagram the same way ever again.

**Arpeggio is seriously not forgotten, you guys. The second chapter is currently longer than the first, and it's only at least half done.**


End file.
